Grater Good
Grater Good was a fairyweight class robot by Team Jester that competed at Kilobots XXXVI. It was a simple, two-wheel drive wedge constructed primarily out of stainless steel taken from a cheese grater, hence the name. After having its frame completely destroyed during its first event, it was rebuilt as The Grate Gatsby. Robot History Kilobots XXXVI Grater Good's first fight was against Chicken Little, another two-wheeled wedge. The two robots charged at one another, with Chicken Little proving to have the better wedge, but Grater Good's tall wheels allowed it to simply roll over top of Chicken Little every time Chicken Little got underneath it. The two robots continued charging at eachother to little effect. However, the fight began to move towards one of the arena sawblades. As footage from this fight was lost, it is unclear if Chicken Little took a hit from the sawblade, but soon one of its wheels fell off, leaving it to be counted out and giving Grater Good the victory by KO. In the next round, Grater Good met Cracker Jack, a shell spinner. Grater Good waited for Cracker Jack to spin up its shell before charging, the first hit tossing it away. Grater Good continued to charge at Cracker Jack, getting knocked away by the weapon and taking serious damage to its right-side drive system, but this didn't stop Grater Good. Later, a hit thew Cracker Jack onto its back, immobilizing it. Attempting to show off, Grater Good then took Cracker Jack to the arena pit, pushing it in but also going in itself. As Cracker Jack had not been counted out when the two fell in simultaneously, the pitting was deemed a double KO by the judges and the fight was restarted, with Cracker Jack back on its wheels and both robots placed in their starting squares. The fight began again, with both robots exhibiting problems. Cracker Jack's shell was unable to spin, while Grater Good had issues with its right wheel. After a minute of both bots ineffectively nudging the others, the fight went to a judge's decision. The match was decided in favor of Grater Good. Nex, Grater Good met TroubleShooter, a horizontal undercutter. Prior to the fight, Grater Good had been outfitted with foam bumpers to dampen the impact of TroubleShooter's weapon. As the fight began, Grater Good moved slowly out of its starting square, allowing TroubleShooter to spin up its weapon and attack Grater Good. The first hit seemed to immobilize Grater Good, but after a transmitter reset the robot began to move again. The much faster TroubleShooter continued to slash Grater Good with its weapon, cutting away at the protective foam but not doing much damage to its sturdy wedge. The fight moved closer to the arena center, but the fight continued much the same, with TroubleShooter pounding on Grater Good and doing little damage. TroubleShooter's attacks wound up flipping itself over, raising the height of its spinning weapon. The next hit dug deep into the protective foam and the tape that held it in place, seizing TroubleShooter's weapon and pinning the two together. However, Grater Good didn't have the traction to do anything with the now-vulnerable TroubleShooter before it was able to free itself. The fight continued, with TroubleShooter again becoming stuck in Grater Good's tape. The two were unable to become unstuck, so the fight was paused and the two were unstuck. The fight began again, and TroubleShooter retreated to spin its blade up again. Grater Good tried to pursue, but its left wheel lost traction briefly, causing the robot to spin and expose its rear to TroubleShooter. Seeing an opportunity, TroubleShooter attacked, slicing the foam entirely off of Grater Good's right wheel. Now struggling to even move, TroubleShooter continued to hammer on Grater Good, eventually ripping the entire hub off of the right side. Now unable to do anything but spin in place, Grater Good was counted out. Now in the loser's bracket, Grater Good faced off against Pumpkin Queen, a wedge with a small vertical spinner. The much faster Pumpkin Queen charged at Grater Good, but missed and hit the wall next to it. Grater Good was exhibiting traction issues on its right side due to damage from the fight with TroubleShooter, and was barely able to move out of its starting square. Pumpkin Queen got underneath Grater Good and hit it with its vertical blade, doing no damage. Grater Good backed off, and the two locked wedges multiple times, neither able to overpower or get underneath the other. The two separated, with Pumpkin Queen looping around the arena as Grater Good inched along the floor, chasing Pumpkin Queen as best it could. Pumpkin Queen seemed to be having issues keeping a straight course, and continued to charge at and miss Grater Good, even striking the hazards occasionally, but Grater Good couldn't capitalize on these misses due to its crippled drive system. The two nudged eachother ineffectually for the remainder of the match. The fight went to a judges decision, which ruled in favor of Pumpkin Queen, eliminating Grater Good from the tournament. Grater Good wasn't finished yet, and returned for the fairyweight rumble. As the match began, five of the competitors moved to the middle of the arena and began pushing eachother, as Cracker Jack was having trouble leaving its starting area. Chicken Little drove Grater Good near one of the arena saws, and in its attempt to escape the hazard clipped its left wheel. From that point, Grater Good seemed to be having issues with its right side again, and hobbled around the arena ineffectively nudging opponents. After taking a few more hits from TroubleShooter it was having even more drive troubles and couldn't do much more than spin in circles. TeeBeeDee shoved it across the arena towards a saw but missed, the out-of-control Cracker Jack careening into TeeBeeDee and knocking it away. The rest of the machines converged on the corner except Mr. Do, who was immobile on the other side of the arena. TroubleShooter's blade grazed off of Grater Good and into TeeBeeDee, shattering its front entirely and throwing on top of Grater Good. After freeing itself, TeeBeeDee drove into the pit. TroubleShooter, Chicken Little, and Grater Good grappled near the pit, with TroubleShooter becoming beached on top of Grater Good. Chicken Little attempted to push the two stuck robots out but was unable to, leaving them to go after Mr. Do, who had come back to life. Eventually TroubleShooter became unstuck and also left Grater Good for dead in the corner. TroubleShooter returned and attacked Grater Good, but lost a wheel in the process, losing control and flailing around, eventually landing in the pit. Chicken Little attempted to pit Mr. Do but wound up driving in itself. For the rest of the match Mr. Do and Grater Good became stuck together, both unable to do anything with the other. In the end, the judges gave the rumble win to Mr. Do. Grater Good also was entered into the beetleweight rumble. With its right side drive dead it couldn't do anything, and it was eventually pushed into Scary Thing, who spectacularly blew it apart, throwing it into the ceiling and scattering its batteries around the arena. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Alberta Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Robots with puns for names